Drown with me in the shadows
by Weonlyhavenow
Summary: Edward and Al are always up for an adventure. So when they are asked to keep a special person safe, they of course do so. But what happens when the eldest Elric falls for the black haired, pale skin beauty? Love, anger, pain, tears and smiles will be shared. Hopefully Edward can handle it. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME


First Meeting

The halls of Central seemed to be deathly still. The Elric brothers glanced at each other, and even though Al wore a suit of armor, Edward knew what he was thinking. Edward looked at Roy Mustang's back. And even he could see the tension that hung over his shoulders. "Mustang." The elder Elric whispered, as if he was scared to break the silence that caged them in. Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist tightened his bare hands by his sides. "What, Fullmetal?" Roy didn't mean for his voice to sound so harsh. He even flinched as it echoed throughout the halls. "What.. What happened?" Edward asked. The youngest Elric watched as the Flame alchemist turned a corner, which both the brothers followed quickly. "Scar." Roy hissed, his hands tightening against his thighs. Edwards steps seemed to fall slower. His golden eyes went wide as that one word passed through his mind. Al looked down at the ground, his mind etching in sadness until he finally had the nerve to speak.

"What did he do this time?" His childlike voice seemed even smaller in his brothers ears, causing Edward to glance over at him. The flame alchemist stopped walking and placed his hands on the door in front of him. "He killed 8 of our state alchemist. Destroyed half the east part of the city and wounded the other 6 state alchemist." Mustang looked over his shoulder to the brothers. Both of them stared at him with a look that was being far too common these days. Dread.. Guilt.. Hate.

"What are we doing here then?" Edward hissed, his automail arm tightening. Roy looked at him, the blond alchemist lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "We could be.." His words were cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He glared at Mustang who just stared at him. _If we weren't in this situation, _Al thought, _it would be funny. _But Al's own thoughts were cut off by Roy's voice. "Do you not know where you are?" The elder hissed, bending down slightly to get the blond haired boy to understand. Edward looked around with that glare still on face. The walls were a cream color, people walked around in white. "The medical wing of central?" Al whispered, his voice in question. "Yes." Roy muttered, dropping his hand from Edwards mouth. The elder brother wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So show you respect." Roy's words caused both the Elric boys to look down at the ground.

But at the sound of the scream, Edwards eyes went wide. "There goes another one." To Edward, Roy's voice was so light he could barely hear it. Ed looked from the ground to his brother. Somehow, after all this time Edward learned how to understand his brother even if he wore a suit of metal for a body. And right now, the feeling he got from his younger brother made his stomach twist. _He's too young for all this.._Edward thought, sighing. The screaming slowed down and the doctors that rushed in, slowly filed out. Al watched in horror as the wheeled a sheet covered man out of the room. "Come on." Roy whispered, opening the door in front of them. It was a dim lit room, causing Ed to blink quickly to get his eyes to adjust to the low light.

The boys watched as Roy walked over to the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Edward watched closely as Roy shut his eyes in anger and turned his head to the Elrics. "I need you two to do something for me." Roy whispered, his brow twitching at the thought of him asking THEM for help. But even though his pride was slowly fading away, in this situation that didn't even matter. The Elrics watched him look over the figure on the bed. Long black hair covered the persons face and the little bit of skin that was showing, was paler then the sheets that covered them. The size of the persons back made it clear to Edward that it was a girl that laid in front of them, but she was turned away. "What do you need us to do?" Al's voice caused Edward to slightly jump, almost forgetting he was there. But glancing from his brother, he nodded looking at the distressed Roy. Even in this moment Edward wouldn't joke around at the fact Roy was asking for his help. He'd gloat later. "I need you two to protect her. Keep her hidden." Roy licked his lips as he moved his eyes over to the boys. Edward blinked. "But.. how could we protect her? I don't get it.." Roy signed in anger making Edward glare. "She's the Shadow Alchemist." And with that, Edward stepped back in shock. "I've read books about her!" AL whispered in excitement, making Roy smile lightly. "Best of the best and Scar is after her. She's the one that got away and the one who got him." Roy lowered his head and tightened his hands once more. "He has a grudge for her." The shadow alchemist moved slightly, making everyone look over at her. "But how can we protect her?" Edward whispered looking up to the flame alchemist. Roy looked up and smiled. "She needs to get out of town. And you guys are going on a trip, right?" Edward nodded his head, just as Al mumbled a small 'yes'. Roy titled his head and watched them. "So take her with you."

"Trying to get rid of me, matchstick?" a weak voice trembled. Edward looked at the bed to see the face of the famous alchemist. A bandage covered half of her face, he could see they were turning red with blood. Roy sighed and looked over at the girl that was only a few months younger than Edwards ripe age of 16. "Too much trouble to have you around." Roy shrugged out, causing the wounded girl to cough out a laugh. "Always knew I was too much to handle." She grunted out, slowly sitting up. Edward flinched at the pain that crossed her face. But his eyes noticed the alchemy markings that lined the arm that was able to be seen. The hospital gown fell away from her shoulders as she moved showing the Elrics the tattoo against her back. Al went through his memories, the book that told her story of how she received those marks. The forbidden taboo. "Hey, fullmetal." Edward, whom had been fighting the blush on his cheeks jerked his head over to the girl. The eye he could see shown brightly in the dim room. The grey held so much pain that it caused his chest to tighten. "Yeah?" He mumbled, making the girl smile. "Know any good automail makers? I'm in need of some." Edward bit back a gasp as the black haired girl twisted to her left side. Her arm was missing. "Awh, don't you want to use that old guy that's been fixing up your arm for years?" Edward glanced between the two and smiled at the pointed look on the girls face. "He's more of a perv then you are." She muttered, glancing away from the flame alchemist. But Edward noticed how Mustang looked away from her and frowned. Tilted his head down enough so his eyes were blackened by his bangs. "How dare you." He whispered, but turned when he didn't hear a response.

"Oh please, those books suck." Roy and Edward both stared at the wounded girl as she engrossed herself in conversation with Al. Both of the shocked boys glanced from each other and back to her as she tapped her finger against her chin. "They don't even tell my name." "Well, well, well. Look at that." The flame alchemist clenched his jaws together and glared at the beaming Elric. Edward smiled widely as Roy muttered curses under his breath. "Who knew I'd finally met someone who made you show emotions." All the flame alchemist could do was glare. But even Edward didn't feel frighten at that look anymore, so he kept on grinning.

Roy lost his glare as he glanced back at the girl he'd known for years. Her grey eyes had gotten so much darker over the past few months. Even she could feel the problems crumbling down. "Well, what IS your name?" Al asked excited. He could learn so much from her, and the girl could see that. She smiled at the boy who sounded so much smaller then he looked. She tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her arm. The alchemy tattoo looked like obsidian on her pale arm. "Well?" Edward snapped, but he didn't mean too. He shoved his hands in his pockets and regretted how harsh that came out. And even more so when the wounded girl looked up at him with a soft smile and titled her head. "Skylar." The girl smiled out.


End file.
